culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Don't Leave Me This Way
| Recorded = 1975 | Genre = | Length = | Label = Philadelphia International | Writer = Kenneth Gamble, Leon Huff and Cary Gilbert | Producer = Gamble & Huff | Last single = "Tell the World How I Feel about 'Cha Baby" (1976) | This single = "Don't Leave Me This Way" (1977) | Next single = "Reaching for the World" (1977) | Misc = }} "Don't Leave Me This Way" is a song written by Kenneth Gamble, Leon Huff and Cary Gilbert. First charting as a hit for Harold Melvin & the Blue Notes featuring Teddy Pendergrass, an act on Gamble & Huff's Philadelphia International label in 1975, "Don't Leave Me This Way" was later a huge disco hit for Motown artist Thelma Houston in 1977. The song was also a major hit for British group the Communards in 1986. Harold Melvin & the Blue Notes version The Blue Notes' original version of the song, featuring Teddy Pendergrass's lead vocal, was included as an album track on the group's successful album Wake Up Everybody released in November 1975. Though not issued as a single in the United States at the time, the Blue Notes' recording reached number 3 on the US Billboard Disco Chart in the wake of Thelma Houston's version. The song proved to be the group's biggest hit in the UK, number 5 on the UK singles chart, when released there as a single in 1977. It became the title track of a budget LP issued on the CBS Embassy label in the UK in 1978. The track was finally issued as a 12-inch single in the US in 1979, coupled with "Bad Luck". Chart performance Thelma Houston version | Recorded = 1976 | Genre = | Length = 3:37 | Label = Motown | Writer = | Producer = Hal Davis | Audio sample? = | Last single = "You've Been Doing Wrong for So Long" (1976) | This single = "Don't Leave Me This Way" (1976) | Next single = "If It's the Last Thing I Do" (1977) | Misc = }} "Don't Leave Me This Way" was covered by Motown in 1976. Originally assigned to Diana Ross, it was intended to be the follow-up to her hit "Love Hangover" but was reassigned and given to the upcoming Motown artist Thelma Houston instead. Following the release of her third album Any Way You Like It, a Boston record pool unanimously reported positive audience response to "Don't Leave Me This Way" in discos, and the song was selected for release as a single. Houston's version became a massive international hit, topping the soul singles chart and, nine weeks later, the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 for one week in April 1977. The song peaked at number 13 in the UK. The song went to number one on the disco chart. Later in the year, it was featured on the soundtrack of the movie, Looking for Mr. Goodbar. In 1978, "Don't Leave Me This Way" won the award for Best R&B Vocal Performance, Female at the 20th Annual Grammy Awards. Houston's version was revived in 1995 in several remixes, which reached number 19 on the US Billboard Dance Chart and number 35 in the UK. This version got Houston ranked number 86 on VH1's "100 Greatest One-hit Wonders", as well as the number 2 spot on their "100 Greatest Dance Songs" list. The 1994/1995 remixes are: R&B vs 4:00 | Remix radio vs 4:00 | 7” radio edit 4:00 | Club remix vertigo 5:40 | House club remix 5:40 | Factory team remix 5:50 | U.S. club edit 5:50 | Serious rope club remix 7:10 | Serious rope 7” remix 4:10 | Jazz voice's classic club trax 6:10 | Jazz voice's dub mix 7:35 | Xs'2 house pump mix 7:30 | Joe T. Vanelli dubby mix 8:40 | Joe T. Vanelli light mix 5:20 | Joe T. Vanelli Radio Cut 3:54 | Joe T. Vanelli Extra Dubby 5:17 | Junior sound factory mix 9:30 | Tribe dub (acid vocal) 7:20 | Junior's factory dub 9:30 | Junior gospel dub 7:55 | Junior's Tribe Prank Mix and Radio Edit 3:20. HIV/AIDS significance Throughout the 1980s and 1990s, Houston's version of the song became an unofficial theme song for the AIDS epidemic in gay male communities of the west. American artist Nayland Blake created a work for American Foundation of AIDS research about the epidemic that referenced the song and its significance in the community. An art exhibition at the National Gallery of Australia entitled "Don't Leave Me This Way - Art in the age of AIDS" opened in 1994 containing various works about the epidemic. A 246-page publication of the exhibition also followed. Chart performance Weekly charts Year-end charts Succession The Communards version | Length = 4:50 | Label = London | Writer = Kenneth Gamble, Leon Huff and Cary Gilbert | Producer = Mike Thorne | Misc = | Audio sample? = }} The song was covered by the Communards in a Hi-NRG version. This recording topped the UK charts for four weeks in September 1986, becoming the biggest selling record of the year in the process. The featured guest vocalist was the female jazz singer Sarah Jane Morris.Morris will record later (2001) an acoustic version of the song, included in her album "August" The song became a Top 40 hit on the US Billboard Hot 100 and topped the Billboard Dance chart. In 2015 the song was voted by the British public as the nation's 16th favourite 1980s number one in a poll for ITV. Several remixes were issued, notably the "Gotham City Mix" which was split across two sides of a 12" single and ran for a total of 22 minutes 55 seconds. The album liner notes dedicate the song to the GLC. Chart performance Notable cover versions A version of the song is featured in the stage musical, Priscilla Queen of the Desert – the Musical during a funeral scene. Episode 6 of the 2004 BBC miniseries Blackpool featured the Communards version, accompanied on screen by the singing and dancing of the characters, as part of the story. The 2012 song "Lying Together" by French Kiwi Juice samples vocals from Houston's cover. The song appeared in the 2015 movie ''The Martian'' directed by Ridley Scott and starring Matt Damon. References Category:1975 songs Category:1976 singles Category:1986 singles Category:Harold Melvin & the Blue Notes songs Category:Songs written by Leon Huff Category:Songs written by Kenny Gamble Category:Disco songs Category:The Communards songs Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs number-one singles Category:Billboard Dance Club Songs number-one singles Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Dutch Top 40 number-one singles Category:Irish Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Philadelphia International Records singles Category:Motown singles Category:London Records singles Category:Song recordings produced by Hal Davis